Life as we know it
by IrresistibleButLethal
Summary: AU Damon and Elena are two people set on a date by their two best friends. As the date doesn't go as good as expected, Damon and Elena promise themselves to never see each other again. That turns out to be impossible, so they're slowly learning to be friends, until one late night Elena receives a phone call that changes their lives forever. (Caroline&Klaus couple!)


_**AN**__ Okay, so this is the begging of the new story! I'm thinking of making a few changes as you're about to see. I hope you guys like it! Don't hesitate to tell me how you feel about it! Thanks._

Chapter One

Blind date

"_I can't believe you made me go on this stupid date," Elena screamed at her phone where at the other side her best friend was chuckling so hard her stomach was starting to hurt._

"_It's not funny, Caroline! He is such a jerk!" Elena cried once again. She hasn't been this angry since- She couldn't even remember. _

"_I know, I know, I'm sorry," Caroline's voice was starting to calm down. _

"_The only way you can make it up to me is if you promise I never have to see him again," Elena pleaded. "Please," now she was laughing as well. But it was a bittersweet laugh._

-/-/-/-

Caroline and Elena have been friends for what seems like forever. They met on their first day of high school and since then they were best friends. Doing everything together, being there for each other. Good and bad. So when Caroline asked Elena to go on a date with her soon to be husband's best friend she couldn't say no.

She told her he was moving back to Atlanta and needed to meet some new people.

There was only one problem: Caroline wouldn't tell her anything about him. Except for his name. Damon. Oh, and that he had blue eyes.

So on Saturday when Caroline called and told her Damon was picking her up in 7pm she became very anxious.

She had to go home early, take a long bath, decide what dress to wear, choose her makeup and shoes. She had to go through the beauty salon. Ugh, so many things for someone she didn't even know.

But she had to. She's a girl after all and all girls don't let men see them in bad form.

So when she walked out of the bathroom Elena threw a quick glance at her phone. It was 5:45pm, so she had enough time for everything.

First she thought she could take a long bath, calm down her nerves and then everything else will go really smoothly.

_Oh, she wished._

After the exhilarating bath, she came out of the bathroom as a new person ready for an adventure.

She quickly chose her favorite underwear and stood up in front of the wardrobe wondering what outfit will be most suitable for the evening.

Over the years Elena learned that no matter how good of a person someone is, no matter how beautiful their soul is, no matter what their personality is, the most important thing on the first date is sadly your looks.

So she knew better than just chose some dress and heels.

She carefully picked up her new red backless dress, that was a birthday gift from Caroline, and Klaus as the note said.

It was a bit over the knee length, decorated with slim black lace edge and on the side this amazing black welt, which highlighted her amazing figure. She really loved that dress.

Her extremely high heels were yet another birthday gift from Caroline and Elena thought that they were a perfect match.

The hair and makeup were very casual but still very classy and formal, exactly what you need for a first date with a man you've never met.

So now, all she had to do was wait.

How much she didn't know, but was soon to find out.

-/-

After looking at some fashion magazine for about 45 minutes in total silence, a knock on the door finally broke it.

Elena stood up from her chair slowly, walked over to the mirror, fixed her hair and dress a bit and walked over to open the door.

And there he was. In his old sloppy jeans and college t-shirt and _oh my god_ a baseball hat above his raven black messy hair. Unbelievable.

"Elena?"

Although she was absolutely annoyed by him showing up a whole hour late, she couldn't miss the charming smile and smug eyes she gave her when she opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Elena kind of hissed. "Damon, I guess," she said ironically.

"Am I late?" scratched the back of his ear and smiled again.

Elena didn't know why, but she seemed to always be attracted to the type of men who would inevitably find a way to irritate you to the point where you want to smack them really hard in the face but in the same time to really want to dive in these cloud like soft lips and feel _his_ burning touch up and down her thighs, feeling the rough push towards the wall.

Elena really quickly realized she was dreaming off and shook her head as to get rid of the images in her head.

She turned her head towards the clock and "Um, just an hour," was all she could say before her eyes drifted back to his beautiful lips. Then to his eyes again.

She didn't know which thing was prettier.

But it took her only a second, or so she wished, to recover and for the stone face to return.

After a few seconds of awkward silence between them, she asked if they were good to go.

"Let's go!" Damon agreed.

-/-

"So how long have you known Nick for?" Elena asked just as they were walking out of the building into the sidewalk where the cars were parked.

Elena thought that the silence was getting a bit too awkward and decided that a small talk could make it better.

Damon walked in front of her and opened the fence door for her.  
"High school!" he told. "And do people really call him Nick?" He laughed.

"Well, yeah." Elena answered as she walked out on the street and looked around for the car.

"And you and Caroline?" his voice came behind her and she turned around only to see him riding a big motorcycle.

"Um, since high school," She murmured, a bit taken aback from the bike, she was shocked. Why she wasn't sure, because of course he'd be driving a bike. He was a bad boy, and all bad boys drive motorcycles. These were the words, she didn't know for sure, because all her life she was the good girl. Daddy's little princess, always being kind and doing goods and having nice friends.

"That's great. Yeah. Cool." His back was turned towards her so he wasn't able to see the shock in her face until he reached for the girly helmet and turned around to give it to her.

"Here you go," he basically shoved it in her face. "See," he pointed at the bottom of it. "There is a little pink flower here." His smile was genuine and Elena thought maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought.

But she was wearing this incredibly tight dress that was stopping her for doing something so stupid and not only that she doesn't want to do it, she actually couldn't. _And thank god_. She later thought.

Damon started the engine.

"Come on. Just hold on tight, I promise I won't read into it." He chuckled and hit the gas handlebar. The motorcycle made a noise so loud he didn't hear what she was saying.

So she just waved her index finger no until he reduced the roar.

"I'm not really dressed," she started screaming and then suddenly the noise stopped and there she was making a fool of herself, screaming, in the middle of the night. "I'm not really dressed for a 40-mile-an-hour," she finished lowering her voice to almost a whisper.

"I really can't go on that thing," she pointed at the machine, then smiled and continued "but luckily my car is right here. And it's new!" she got really excited.

Damon looked at the car and slowly cocked his head to the right so he could get a better view. It was so small.

"It's a sweet ride." His voice was so full of despair. He took a pause. "It's a smart car. Oh, I get it." He joked, "This car is so you!" he laughed and poked her with his elbow and walked over her to get inside the car.

When they were both in, Elena lit up the engine and asked him for the direction towards the reservations. "You said that you were going to make the reservations! You didn't make them?" She couldn't believe this.

And Damon just shook his head no.

This was so far the worst date she's ever been to. Caroline was so going to pay for this one way or another.

"Oh, it's cool. Whatever." She waved her hand.

"Yeah, it's cool" he repeated wondering why was she making such a big deal out of a stupid reservation, "We can go anywhere. I don't care." He threw his hands in the air. "We can. You should pick it!" he gave his adorable smile and cocked his hat to the side. "We'll just grab a table and will just slide right in."

_Unbelievable. _But right now there was nothing she could do.

"Okay." She agreed. "How about the Grill? Have you been there?" he shook his head no again. It was somehow cute. "My friend Bonnie from culinary school is the-"

_Pull over, that ass's so fat,  
pull over, that ass's so fat,  
pull over, pull over,_

The sound of his ring tone stopped her.

"That's just my phone," he said as the ringtone go on.

"Yeah, I figured." Elena replied bitterly. "You can pick up if you want." She offered just wanting the stupid song to stop already.

"Oh, no, it's okay. It will transfer to voicemail." He smiled "You were saying? Bonnie,"

The phone kept ringing.

"Yeah, Bonnie, she's actually the, the-," Elena stopped herself with a force laugh full of annoyance. "You know what? Just answer it. It's fine. Just-," she leaned back in her driver's seat. "I can wait."

"Ah, okay." Damon smiled again and picked up his phone from his pocket.

He took a few seconds just staring at the screen before answering, looking at the name, trying to remember the face that stood with it.

"Hey you." he picked up and laughed. "Yeah, well, you know me, always in the middle of something." He threw a glance over Elena who was watching the family walking past them on the sidewalk.

This family was representing everything she ever wanted in life.

He turned his attention to the person on the other side of the line again. "Okay. Great. Okay. Eleven?"

Elena turned her head to face him. Her eyes burning holes in his. Was he making another appointment while on a date with her? _Unbelievable. _

Then the next words made her jump out of her skin.

He took a long look at her, then turned his head towards the window and whispered into the phone. "You know what? Why don't we make it to 10:30?"

She couldn't believe this.

She shot a burning glare into him. He was acting so smooth. Just put his phone in his pocket.

"I'm sorry. It's a.. It's a sick friend, so-" He started but she interrupted him

"You know." She was shaking her head, "We, we really don't have to do this."

"Really?" he asked and made a pause. "Okay then."

He looked himself in the mirror and fixed his hat ready to open the door and leave.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?"

Why was she acting so weird. She was sending all these mixed signals.

"Let's be honest here, Elena." He noted, "You knew, the moment you saw me, you knew that you didn't like me."

_At least he was right about that._

"Yes. No. But our mutual friends set this up, so I think at least we owe it to them to-,"

"To what?" he interrupted the same way as she did a few moments ago. "To spend a few hours faking small talks? His face looked so smooth. "Best case scenario? We get drunk and we hook up!"

_This was all too much._

Elena tried to undo her seatbelt and walk out of the car. When she couldn't she just threw her arms in the air. "What kind of an asshole are you?"

"Well, it's Saturday night. I just want to have some fun!" he stated as it was the most appropriate thing to say. "I want to go visit my …. sick friend and," a pause again. "You can go do… whatever is that you do on a Saturday night." And with that Damon smiled and walked out of the car.

It took Elena a few seconds to realize what just happened and get out as well.

"Well, you know what," she yelled after him. "If you wanted to ensure that this wasn't going to be a lousy night, here's a tip:" now she was really screaming. "Don't show up an hour late and sure don't make a booty call in front of me!"

As he was walking to the bike he turned around and waved his hands "She's sick!" now he was screaming.

"But fine! If you want to go out tonight, okay, let's go out!" he moved his direction towards her again.

She started laughing hysterically. "Oh, wow. No. You can't be serious. I'm not going out with you!" she stepped out and walked over to her building fence waving her clutch in her arm.

"I really don't know what Care and Nick were thinking." Were the last words she said before slamming the fence in his face and going inside the premises yard.

Even before she entered the building she took out her phone and started dialing Caroline.

And Damon just stood there, his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to walk inside and get on his motorcycle.

He put his helmet on, lit the engine, turned the handlebar to its limits and took off with a furious pace.

"Goodnight, Elena."

AN2/ I'm incredibly sorry for you guys that waited so long! I just had this accident, involving me pouring some hot boiling oil onto my hand and leg!

I hope you like this!


End file.
